(Lemon) Uke Levi x Seme Male Reader
by Aaraso
Summary: **Rated M for sexual content ** Hanji smiled, looking up to to your slightly taller form. "Here," She said, shoving a neat file of paper into your chest, sneaking a poke to your nicely toned pecks hidden under your shirt. You smiled knowingly. "Take these to squad leader Levi, please." You nodded, walking past her and out the door, not catching a sly smile on the womans' face.


A/n: This is my first male x male Lemon, so I don't really know how to describe this to its full potential. lol. I did the best I could. Also, this had originally been on deviantART, but due to its rules, I am unable to upload it there. Anyway, enjoy my story~

* * *

You sighed, watching as the titan-crazed brunet ran around the laboratory like a squirrel on some intense espresso. She fiddled through stacks of papers to viles of colored poison, mumbling what sounded like another hypotheses about the titans. Your squad-leader has been like this ever since you walked in the damn room- possibly even before then and so far, you were growing a monstrous headache from watching her. It's not that her constant fiddling annoyed you; you just couldn't get her to stand still no matter what you said. It was amusing for the first forty minutes, but now you regret ever walking in here. You closed your tired eyes and leaned on the back of the wooden chair, letting a long huff of air out of your lungs.

"(M!f/n)! No sleeping on the job!" Hanji hollered, scaring the wits out of you. You jumped up with your eyes wide with shock, your heads barely clonking together. She merely laughed as she fumbled back with her hand clutching her stomach, clearly enjoying your frazzled expression. You mumbled out a short 'sorry' before standing up and placing your index finger on her forehead, pushing with enough force to tip her back like a dysfunctional dippy bird. She let out a surprised yelp, craning forward again to a standing position before she could fall. Much to your disappointment.

Hanji smiled, looking up to to your slightly taller form. "Here," She said, shoving a neat file of paper into your chest, sneaking a poke to your nicely toned pecks hidden under your shirt. You smirked knowingly. "Take these to squad leader Levi, please." You nodded, walking past her and out the door, not catching a sly smile on the womans' face.

You walked through the halls of the castle, avoiding all of the groups of young trainees scattered about the entire place. Most of them hadn't noticed you, but when they did, it was usually when you asked them to move or when one of your acquaintances calling you for a chat. You greeted some of them on the way, but dismissed yourself as quickly as you came.

Finally, your eyes landed on a large oak door at the end of the hall. The muscles in your legs quaked with exhaustion, silently hoping that your leader will be considerate enough to let you rest there for as long as needed. '_Damn_,' you thought. '_Why does his office have to be so fucking far_?' Even though you have survived through enough training to put the strongest of men to shame, you still ended up tired like someone who never moved in their life. This only led to your superiors pushing you to do more laps around the district. God, thinking about your trainee days just made you down right depressed.

With a low growl, you dragged your feet across the squealing floor-boards until you reached the corporals door. A light flush of unforeseen pink danced its way onto your cheeks as you reached for the bronze handle, a quick flurry of butterflies swirled in your stomach. The feeling brought your breathing to a stop, and you could have sworn your eyesight blurred for a split second. You flinched back and looked at your hand in horror as if you had just been electrocuted. "What's wrong with me?" You asked yourself, trying to erase this feeling before anyone can spot it.

No matter how hard you tried, or what you thought about, this fluttery feeling wouldn't go away. To be honest, whenever you would come close to Levi or think of him; this feeling would attack your mental system. You already knew what this feeling meant, but you couldn't understand why you would choose _him_ of all people. He was the rudest, most arrogant douche bag in this entire legion! Sure, he would treat you nicely from time to time, but that doesn't erase all of those years of extra laps you had to do. By _yourself_. And if this feeling was what you had made it out to be, how would he like you back? No way a soldier of his stature would ever love a pathetic slab of titan meat like you.

You scoffed, curling your fingers into a fist before grabbing the door handle with all your strength- staring at the door like the trainee, Eren, would do to a titan. When you were about to turn the handle, a faint moan sounded from the other side of the door. Your (e/c) orbs widened as the soft sounds of his voice got louder as the seconds passed; and the redder your face would get.

_"(M!-M!f/n)!"_

His voice called you out, creating a sudden explosion of lust to cloud your eyes. His voice was pleading, desperate to have you in his grasp. It was truly a musical masterpiece to your ears, not even the thick door can mute it from your sharp ears. You gnawed your lip, feeling your pants tighten around your waist. '_Is this really happening?_' you thought. Before you could even think of what to do, you twisted the handle and swung the door open enough for your lean form to squeeze through. You smirked when you heard a surprised gasp come from the perverted leader in front of you.

Levi was lying on his bed with his legs wider than a titan's mouth, allowing your eyes to fall onto his pulsing member; whom stood proudly in the corporals' hands and his other hand on the other side, pushing his fingers into his ass. Or, before you had interrupted him. A thin sheet of sweat covered his porcelain skin; giving him an almost crystal-like appearance in the suns' rays. Your smirk turned into a coy smile when his legs closed shyly under your intense gaze, soon followed by his fingers being removed from him.

"C-cadet (M!f/n)! Get ou-!"

"Why?"

You interrupted him, making a few steps forward after locking the door behind you. Levi slowly curled into a ball as you got closer, eyeing your nearing form like a cornered cat. "It sounded you wanted me here a few minutes ago." You stated, kneeling on the edge of the bed while you threw the papers who-knows-where and rested your hands on his bare knees. His legs twitched under your touch- his mind frantically searching for any kind of excuse to get you out of here. But nothing came up.

You stared down at him in amusement, taking this moment of distraction to open his legs and plant your pelvis where his thighs met his butt. Levi let out a girlish moan at the sudden action, an evident shiver of pleasure shaking his small, but toned figure. He brought up his hand and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, lightly glaring at your clothed body.

It didn't take you long to notice his stare, and you were more than happy to do as he would've ordered you to do. In a matter of seconds, your clothes were across his room with your hardened member laying on his, the difference in size was in no surprise to you, but Levi was gawking like a fish. You chuckled at his face, glad that you could get out some kind of emotion out of the stoic man.

"H-how the hell?" He stuttered, reaching up to grab your hard staff in to his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the slit of the tip and down to your foreskin, gently sliding his neatly-trimmed nail under it. You bit your lip as a deep moan escaped your throat, subconsciously bucking into his hand; longing for pleasure. You arched forward and licked his lips, satisfied when you caught him chasing after your mouth.

Levi released your member, making it slap back down onto his, and forcing you down to kiss him when he had grabbed a wad of (h/c) hair on the back of your skull. You smiled against his lips as you close your eyes, trailing your right hand up his body and to his neck while your left grabbed both of your cocks, gradually fisting them both against each other. Levi arched his body against yours with a loud moan with his neck exposed for you to abuse. You smiled lovingly at him while you kept up with the strokes, leaning in again to kiss his ear and along his jaw line.

"(M!f/n)! _A-ah_! Oh, please j-just _f-fuck_ me!"

You chuckle as you back away, admiring all the claim-marks you left on his soft neck before looking into his half-lidded eyes. You stopped your hand, cringing slightly when a sticky feeling tickled the webs of your hand. You looked down to the said limb, where a stringy swab of precum lingered. Before Levi could follow your eyes, you reached to the side of the bed and wiped it off- ignoring the glare from the other male. "You're cleaning that up later," He hissed, slightly slurring his words. Though, you couldn't take that demand seriously with the silly pronunciation.

Without any further hesitation, you moved back and held your member so you could level it with his entrance. Levi let out a deep breath in attempts to relax his tense muscles, slightly shifting on the semi-sweaty bed sheets. The corporal suddenly leaned up and placed his hand on the back of your neck, bringing you in for a rapid peck on the lips, which you returned with a surprised reluctance.

"I love you, (M!F/n)." He confessed, his hand never leaving its place. Your eyes remained for a few seconds before turning into an admiring gaze. Not a look that a child would give to a respectable soldier, but what one would give to a _lover_.

"I love you, too, Levi."

And in one, swift thrust, you both had started an hour-long game of 'who can moan the loudest'.

_End_


End file.
